


Swipe Right

by cruellasdarling



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love From OQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruellasdarling/pseuds/cruellasdarling
Summary: Written for Love from OQ 2021 for @willow1411.Regina and Robin meet at the airport, but make it unconventional.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Swipe Right

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta-d, but I will try to post a polished version. If anyone wants to beta it I would be very thankful. But for now I hope you enjoy :)

_Flight No: 815 To: Boston Status: Delayed_

Great, Regina thinks to herself. It’s not like this flight was departing at a horribly late time anyway, now she’ll need to wait for who knows how long to finally step on a plane and get home. Hopefully she can be there by the time Henry wakes up and Mary Margaret won’t have to console her crying son once more over the past week. She should probably call and let her know about the delay though, so she searches for an empty spot to sit and takes out her phone.

She doesn’t expect her friend to pick up so quickly, but after one ring she can hear a chirpy ‘Regina?’ from the speaker. ‘Hey Mary Margaret, I hope I didn’t interrupt anything’, she says though she is quite sure she didn’t, ‘it looks like I will be stuck at the airport for some time… my flight is delayed and there is no information yet on when it will depart.’

‘That doesn’t sound good, but don’t worry about us, we got everything under control’, her friend reassures her, already knowing Regina feels guilty, when there is no need to. When Regina doesn’t reply immediately, she continues, ‘you know if you want something to kill the time, I have a few ideas for you…’

‘I am _not_ spending my time here swiping through that stupid app, Mary’, Regina states, before she even lets the woman finish her thought. There is a sigh at the other end of the line, followed by Mary’s teacher voice explaining that ‘you haven’t used it even once since we created that profile for you. If you don’t play the game, you can’t win it.’

‘Well, what if I don’t want to play?’, Regina replies. Because, she really doesn’t want to. The idea of dating might sound nice at first, but it will almost always get messy after some time. Also, the dating process alone can be stressful, so many men out there and yet no one will spark her interest. Plus, she has a son to think about, she won’t introduce just anyone to Henry…just look where that went last time.

‘You and Graham have been broken up for almost a year now, you can do this Regina’, Mary’s soothing voice tells her, ‘just try it and if you don’t like it you can just stand up and pick up a hot British guy at Heathrow!’

That does make Regina chuckle and she tells her friend, that she might try it out if she can’t find anything else to occupy herself which seems to satisfy Mary Margaret for now. She is about to ask for Henry, when she can hear tiny steps over the phone, as Henry and her nephew run into the room. ‘Mommy!’, squeals the 5-year-old into her ear, as the phone is handed to him.

She talks to her son for a bit, reassuring him that she will be with him in the morning, even if she might be making empty promises. After a quick lullaby that Neal insists he has to sing for so she can sleep better on the plane, they hang up and Regina lowers her phone, looking at the home screen. She goes through all her notifications until there’s only one app left. The little flame logo still has the red bubble in the upper right corner informing her of new notifications.

She decides to click on it, even if it won’t go anywhere, at least she will be able to tell her friend she finally used the stupid dating app. She is swiping left on probably 99,99% of all the profiles shown to her and doesn’t realise the father and son duo, sitting down behind her. She finds a few men that do appeal to her, but most times her thumb repeats the _swipe left_ movement repeatedly.

Until she gets to _Robin, 34_ and her thumb stops abruptly, she goes through his information and reads that he has a 3-year-old son and likes to do anything outdoors-y. He was born and raised in England but has been living in Boston for many years now. His pictures mostly show him somewhere outdoors, with a dog and a little brown-haired boy, whose face is always turned away from the camera though. It seems they only come as a pack of two, which Regina can relate to as she also made it very clear in her profile that her son will always come first.

One photo though is a close-up of his face and there are no heads and scarfs restricting the view since he seems to be inside for once. And well, to say that he looks good would be an understatement… he is exactly her type. Dirty blond hair, blue eyes, a bit of scruff…

‘Daddy, why are you on that lady’s phone?’

Regina needs a moment to realise the cute voice she heard is referring to her and to the little finger pointing at her display. When she turns around there’s a tiny face with big brown eyes looking at her and next to it… _Robin, 34._

Oh no, this is probably the most embarrassing day of her life, she thinks as the man is looking at her forcing a straight face. But his dimples are still showing, the ones she was admiring on her phone and she just wants to disappear right then and there.

 _Robin_ seems to find the whole thing hilarious though as he finally gives in to his (admittedly gorgeous) smile.

‘Hard pass on that one, right?’, he asks her, and it actually sounds a bit like he is flirting with her, but that can’t be true. Regina makes up a lie about needing to go somewhere (in an airport…great idea) and stands up. She heads for nowhere and manages to safe herself from more embarrassment, at least until she finally gets on her plane and recognises the pair in her row.


End file.
